The Best Jests
by pistachio gelato
Summary: A collection of snap-shot moments between our favorite prankster and bookworm.
1. That Festive Spirit

**A Beginning Note**: Hello and welcome! This is going to be a collection of GeorgexHermione stories, each ranging from 100 to 1,000 words and independent of each other (unless noted otherwise). Overall these little writings are just me having fun. So obviously I do not own Harry Potter and happy reading!

* * *

><p><span>01. That Festive Spirit<span>: Where there are changes in colors and moods.

.

Hermione looked away from the smiling face of Molly down to her food, feeling her stomach turn not from the delicious smells but from nerves.

She had been invited to attend the annual Burrow Christmas and she had accepted without a second thought, as her parents had decided for a non-white Christmas overseas. So it had either been come to the Burrow, full of life and food and exploding presents, or stay in her own small apartment, watching the crowds pass below with only Crookshanks to keep company.

So she had made the decision to come, forgetting that this time last year her and Ron had still been together. They had laughed just over there by the fireplace, as he had run his fingers along her sides. She had squealed in happiness, her egg nog spilling out on the cushions.

She took a breath and picked up her fork, determined not to let anything (even old heartbreak) bother her from the festivities.

"What're you doing?"

Hermione jumped at the voice and looked over to her side, where George was looking at her quizzically. Or, more specifically, looking down at her fork-wielding hand. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing asking her such an open ended-question, but then he lifted a cracker in his hand.

When she stared blankly at it, he waggled his eyebrows before a wide smile slowly spread.

"Oh," she answered smartly as she looked around and saw that everyone else was holding their own crackers, mostly with great apprehension and worried glances to each other. Only Charlie looked unafraid. Hermione supposed working with Dragons made you a little less jumpy.

"Come on, open it with me," George said as he offered one end to her, "I made them myself you know. A limited-edition holiday edition for the shop."

Hermione looked back warily, but he was relentless in his grinning. Soon she sighed in submission.

"Time for adventure," George said as she finally grabbed hold.

They both pulled and there was an explosive snap, and then Hermione was laughing at a green-skinned George. He took one look at her as well before exploding into laughs, and she looked to see she was now a vibrant red.

"Look how well we go with each other," George said in glee as he brought her in for a close hug.

"I think your hair gives you more than enough red," Hermione answered, gathering a good laugh from Harry and Ginny nearby who had turned both turned a brilliant gold.

"No, you're definitely needed for me," George whispered in her ear as he gave her a strong squeeze around her shoulders.

Hermione was glad her entire self was already red, or else her face would be sticking out all too much from the heavy blush she felt creeping up.

She was also thankful when George turned to Percy, who had turned green as well, and commented the color looked good on him and that he should be the Grinch. "Not like it's not a big stretch for you, mate!"

* * *

><p>Posted: 8.8.2011; Word Count: 510<p> 


	2. Side Effects May Include

02. Side Effects May Include...: Where George is stumbling to remember and Hermione makes an ill-timed joke.

.

George awoke with a gasp as he shot up. A pounding in his head behind his wide-open eyes almost made him topple right back down.

He screwed his eyes shut to stop the room from moving. He concentrated to remember why he had this splitting headache, why his stomach felt like there was an angry boggart in it, and why he was in one Hermione Granger's bed, clad only in bright blue boxers. He scrubbed at his face roughly, wincing at the slight stubble, before rubbing at his eyes that didn't want to focus. All he remembered was drinks with Ron and Harry and then Hermione had shown up to be the designated flooer-

"Seems like you're up," a voice drifted out from the door frame, interrupting George's impending panic-attack.

"Hermione!" he croaked out as he threw the blankets away and somehow managed to stand.

"Don't get up, it's fine," she said with a bright grin, and George wondered if she had taken some potion to rid herself of a hangover. If anyone could figure out one that truly worked, it would be her.

"What-" he cleared his throat to try again. "What happened last night?"

"You beat both Harry and Ron in a drinking contest, that's what," she said as she made him sit back down.

George tried to say something more, but was distracted as she leaned over him to put a hand to his forehead. She had given him a front-row view to her cleavage through a loose bathrobe.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, right?" she said with a grin, and he realized in all his slow-brained glory that he must have been straight-up ogling her.

"W-_What_?"

"Well, you have seen a naked girl before, haven't you? You and Fred were quite playboys back at Hogwarts."

"Oh-! Oh, you mean on _other_ girls, not-" he broke himself off with a bark of laughter.

"What did you think I meant?" she asked as her hands moved to grasp his bare knees. She squeezed them a moment later and George jumped. His eyes widened considerably as Hermione lazily bit her bottom lip with an expectant expression.

Instead of commenting on how she was making it really hard for him to focus, he said, "Why am I almost naked?"

"You get quite frisky from the firewhiskey," she giggled. "And very forward. Barely got you into the chimney before you began de-robing."

"I didn't, er, do anything other than give a good strip show, did I?" he said with a cough. She had yet to move off of him.

Hermione's lips now pouted in thought before she said, "Who said you gave me a good strip show?" Before he could answer, she giggled and said: "You did say a little something along the way. Around taking off your socks, if I remember correctly."

He felt his heart drop into his stomach, where whatever monster was in there ate it up greedily.

"A little something about your undying love for me."

She gave him a grin before she pushed off of him and George felt his stomach give another chest-clenching turn.

"WHAT?" he bellowed, "How-how- I let that slip?"

Now Hermione was the one looking very shocked, her brown eyes wide.

"I was kidding," she said blankly.

George stared back baldly before he gagged out: "I'm going to be sick."

She wordlessly pointed to the bathroom on his right, where he ambled over in to. There he promptly began puking his guts out.

* * *

><p>Posted: 8.17.11; Word Count: 581<p> 


	3. Unexpected

03. Unexpected: Where George and Hermione indulge in some good firewhiskey and fun at Harry and Ginny's wedding.

.

Hermione watched twirling women dance with their dashing partners. The curly hair twenty-odd year old only felt depression at the usually cutesy scene.

All she could think of was how one of those twirling couples should be her and Ron, and that maybe this marriage should have been hers. It was impossible not to think of marrying a guy she had been crushing on for years and then to finally look back at her with a different want that just someone to help with school assignments.

She huffed for the endless time, leaning further on her elbow. Even though this wasn't her wedding, this still was the wedding of two best mates, and she should be smiling till her cheeks hurt. Even her dress looked spectacular (showing Ginny really did love her), the shiny, silver fabric clinging to her body and making quite a few redheaded Weasley relatives keep their gaze on her.

Speaking of the numerous, single redheads all abound, George Weasley came off the dance floor at that moment. He kissed the hand of the young girl he'd danced with (Fleur's younger sister, Hermione believed) and she giggled away. Hermione jumped when he looked over at her before striding over.

He sat down next to her gracefully, and there was only music between them for a few minutes.

"Looks like you've already indulged in the open bar?" he asked as he leaned on an elbow as well.

Hermione shook her head, curls bouncing over her shoulders. She leaned back and crossed her arms before answering, "I haven't had one drink."

"Well there's your problem, grumpy gills!" he laughed as he scooted closer. She barely hid the snort of disbelief as he pulled out a hefty bottle of firewhiskey from the front of his pants. He uncorked the top, took a quick swig with a wince, and then offered it to her.

Hermione had drunk firewhiskey before, but still felt uncertain. When she saw George's gloating grin, her resolve strengthen. She snatched the bottle and put it to her lips, taking a few heavy gulps.

"Slow down there!" George laughed as she began hacking from the burning sensation, "Don't drink me dry just yet!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, George," she said once her voice had returned.

And so begun an afternoon of drinking that Hermione had never experienced before. Soon she found that she didn't want to dance, as her and George just swayed in time in their seats. She heard him singing aloud with the band, but found the she couldn't join in from her rib-cracking laughter. People were moving away, obviously catching on to the quickly diminishing liquid in the bottle, but Hermione found she could care less.

She liked this light-headed feeling and George being funnier than ever. Hermione also liked when his shoulder would jostle hers, or their hands would overlap to exchange the bottle; it felt very nice. Yet suddenly George wasn't laughing anymore as he looked at something over her shoulder.

"Hey, look. I think Ginny wants you to join in the bouquet catching!"

George was in a fit of giggles as he pointed to his younger sister, who was making very aggressive gestures at Hermione to move. Harry stood next to her, looking apprehensively at the squirming mass of females.

"That tradition's just _bollocks_," Hermione snorted.

"No, it's always right. Enchanted to find the person next," he said with a grin. "Haven't you been to a wizard wedding before?"

"Only Bill and Fleur's wedding that was, you know, interrupted," Hermione said, feeling grim for the first time since George had come over.

"Well, this isn't going to be stopped. Off you go now," George said before knocking back another swig.

Hermione grinned wickedly before she grabbed onto his nearest arm. With difficulty she hauled him up and dragged him over with her. The redhead seemed more entertained by being pulled along than anything else by the way he was laughing and leaning against her.

"I am not suffering this alone," Hermione said as she kept a tight grip on his wrist, even when they joined the mass of jittery females. She tried to sound menacing, but there was a smile that she couldn't resist. It was just itching to spread over her face.

He beamed back down at her. "Why not? I always do enjoy breaking traditions."

Ginny glared at an oblivious George, who waved back eagerly. She only shook her head before she turned around and let loose the clump of flowers.

No one could have guessed what happened next. The flowers flew over the pairs of hopeful hands and slammed into George's chest, almost knocking him over. He lost grip of the firewhisky bottle, and the little remaining spilled as the bottle shattered.

"Oh...my..._Merlin_," Hermione whispered in her hand before she burst in to a fit of snorting laughter. "It's so like you, to create a scene!" she exclaimed as everyone else just stared in silence.

Hermione felt like she could barely breath, and George's pale face looked like he was having trouble with it, too. His eyes remained glued on the bouquet, as if it wasn't cut flowers but a baby dragon ripping out his heart.

"That was unexpected," he finally voiced out over Hermione's heightened laughter. This made the shocked guests join Hermione in an irruption of laughs.

"Oh, I should've known!" Molly exclaimed as she came running up, "_Look_ at you two!"

"Huh?" they replied in unison, Hermione wiping a few stray tears away.

A grinning Mr. Weasley had the honor of gesturing to how Hermione was still holding George by his wrist. Then, before Hermione could let go, Ginny sprung onto the scene in a fit of squeals at the idea of Hermione being her sister-in-law. She had been more angry at her and Ron's breakup than either of them.

George finally turned to Hermione with a crooked, hopeful grin.

She muttered, through a smile that again wouldn't go away, "Don't push your luck."

* * *

><p>Posted: 8.24.2011; Word Count: 1,000<p>

**An Ending Note**: I've noticed a number of people have this story on alert. So while no one reviews *sniff* it's nice to know people at least read.


	4. That Ginger Color

04. That Ginger Color: Where there is some suspicious red hair on Hermione's pillow.

.

Ginny squealed as she propelled herself onto Hermione's bed. True, Ginny's own bed wasn't all that bad, but it wasn't as big as Hermione's. She always appreciated how the sheets smelled pristine and clean, knowing that Hermione would wash them whenever the redhead slept over. Even though Ginny didn't sleep over as much ever since her and Harry's wedding, it was still nice to have some girl time every now and than.

Hermione gave a small giggle of her own as she sat on the other side of the bed, peeling away the sheets to get in.

Getting up on her elbows, Ginny was about to pull back the sheets too, but then stopped as she noticed something peculiar on the pillow. There were faint red hairs, and her eyes widened in shock.

"You're back with my brother!" she exclaimed as she stood with a start.

"What?" Hermione said in equal shock. She had stopped fluffing her pillow, her body stiff.

"Ron! I know the hair color of my siblings anywhere!" Ginny continued loudly, now pointing an accusing finger at her still pillow.

"It's not Ron's hair, Ginny," Hermione sniffed as she put her pillow down. "I can promise you that."

"But..." Ginny drifted off before shaking her head. True, Hermione and Ron had broken up a good year ago, so the odds of them getting back together were very slim at this point. It would have happened already. Ginny had seen how easily they had fallen back into their best-mate friendship, their bickering now lighter, which fractured down the possibility even more.

"I'm sorry Hermione, it must just be your cat," Ginny said with a guilty sigh.

"Yes - Crookshanks. He always does that, sleeping where he shouldn't. But it's fine, Ginny, really," Hermione answered with a grin that made Ginny feel better.

"Night then," Ginny said as she turned off her wand.

"Good night," Hermione said from aside of her.

As Ginny began arranging herself in the blankets, Hermione breathed as sigh of relief. She hadn't lied by denying it being Ron's hair, but if Ginny had accused it of belonging to another brother, one who was good with inventions and liked to surprise her at night, Hermione would have been stumbling to explain.

Not for the first time, Hermione was grateful for adopting Crookshanks.

* * *

><p>Posted: 8.31.2011; Word Count: 387<p>

**A Passing Note**: Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope it wasn't because I guilt tripped you in to it (otl). But really, thanks :D


	5. That Day, 2nd of May

05. That Day, 2nd of May: Where George losses track of things and time, resulting in a mistake.

_._

"Happy Anniversary."

Hermione looked up with a start, and she felt her breath quicken as she initially saw the red hair and freckles. But then her stomach flipped as she saw it wasn't Ron, but his older brother George.

"What?" she asked out smartly. She saw the rest of their not-so-little Weasley plus Harry group had already apparated back to the Burrow, and it was only them two with a spattering of people still mulling about.

He seemed a little shy suddenly, as he pulled at his single ear. His freckles and light eyes contrasted against the black for the commemoration ceremony that had just finished, and he looked young in a very out of place way.

"You and Ron and...all that," he finished lamely.

Hermione knew that George had never congratulated her and Ron on the day he had finally smartened up to her feelings for him and had kissed her in the heat of the battle. If only that moment had enough heat and passion to last in the peace. Not that she was ever bitter about George never saying anything; he obviously had other things clouding his attention.

"Oh, well, thanks," she said awkwardly as she scratched her head. "But me and Ron broke up last year."

George blinked across at her. Then he said a curse that Hermione knew his Mum would still hit him for, despite being a full-grown, independent man.

"Why are you saying this now?" Hermione had to ask.

"I always couldn't say it," he struggled to begin, "Because, obviously you know, Fred d-died today. I was always bitter that you and Ron would be off snogging in remembrance. Everyone always wanted to focus on that more than Fred anyway, to make the day seem happier," he finished with a bitter grin. Hermione was about to try and respond, but then he kept going. "And so I just felt guilty for never saying congrats and all that and vowed to say it today. So I am now."

"Well, thanks for that," Hermione said with a half-smile. It was very sweet of him, if very ill placed.

He stared at her for a moment, and then asked baldly: "So you two aren't together anymore? How come you still come over to the Burrow for all the holidays?"

"Just because I'm not romantically tied to one of you Weasleys doesn't mean I can't come over for dinner. Ron is still one fo my best mates, not to mention Ginny and Harry. You do know they got married last year?"

"I'm not that daft," George snorted.

"Could have fooled me," Hermione sniffed back.

When he realized she was playing with him by the smile on her face, the redhead let out a sharp jab of laughter.

"And who knows, maybe something good will happen on this date for you, so you can have that, too," Hermione said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," he said with a grin that had Hermione blinking in shock from the sincerity.

George offered his hand for her to take, so he could take them back together, and Hermione took it.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.7.2011; Word Count: 523<p>

**A Passing Note**: A little bitter-sweet and not very romantic, but I hope you liked it regardless. I also really want to thank everyone for their interest in this spattering of stories. It's great to hear people are enjoying my little ideas :D


	6. Unexpected, Take Two

**A Small Note**: I couldn't resist giving the 'choatic wedding' idea a second go. Guilty pleasure, I guess (oh and how you guys adored it). So I should note this is unrelated to the first Unexpected, but it does have the same beginning premise (hence the 'take two' not 'part two'). You'll easily follow along if you keep reading :D

* * *

><p><span>06. Unexpected, Take Two<span>: Where Hermione is lonely, George is willing and a wedding is forgotten.

.

Hermione sighed into her palm, causing her cheeks to puff out. She was sick of looking at all the giggling couples around, including a recently wed Harry and Ginny who were now with Teddy. The child ambled around with flaming orange hair to match all the Weasley relatives but even little Teddy could not help her.

She was already reaching mid-twenties, older than those being wed today. Hermione knew it was ridiculous, but it felt as if time was running out. Especially when she looked over to a (once again) pregnant and glowing Fleur. Bill was spinning her about slowly, a smile wide across his scarred face.

Even though there had been other boys, Hermione had always set her sights on Ron. And now that that plan had backfired like a blast-ended skrewt, Hermione was floundering. How was she even supposed to flirt? She felt like a hopless first-year again, when her eyes had first landed on that fiery head of hair...

She wanted someone again. She wanted to feel butterfly kisses on her bare shoulders when she woke up. She wanted to have the annoyance of cooking for two, of remembering to put enough water in the kettle for two cups of tea.

To put it in a less poetic way, she was horny and lonely. It was a vicious cycle that this wedding was doing nothing to break.

"Hey there, Hermione."

At least her train of thought was broken when she looked up to the grinning face of George.

He was in a dashing set of dress robes, and it looked like his usually neglected hair had a comb pulled through it. His cheeky grin was the same since Hogwarts.

"What is a fine thing like you doing sulking all by your lonesome?" George asked as he slid into the chair aside of hers. Hermione straightened when she saw his eyes travel to the dip in the front of her dress.

"Waiting for someone brave enough to come along," Hermione said back before looking away.

"Well, I am a venturing entrepreneur and past Gryffindor."

"I was hoping for some company," she said as she leaned a little closer to him.

"I am nothing if not for my ability to entertain," George said as his grin got higher.

Hermione suddenly felt determined to stop feeling miserable and this redhead seemed willing enough. Before she could think of the consequences (like Mrs. Weasley thinking she was out for all of her sons) she grabbed his wrist and hauled him away from the dance floor. Hermione glanced around before she jammed him into the broom-closet, quickly following after him.

When she turned to face him in the cramped shed of enchanted brooms, she saw George was just staring at her blankly. His expression looked like it was battling between looking shocked, amused and enlightened.

"What?" she said as she hesitantly lifted a hand to spread across his chest.

"Nothing," he said through a bewildered grin as one of his hands fell on the small of her back.

Hermione looked back up to him, and was slightly surprised when she saw he looked suddenly unsure about the situation. She felt a little guilty then, as she had just pulled him away without so much as an explination from his only sister's wedding.

"I'm sorry, we should-"

"No," George interrupted as he brought her close against his chest.

Hermione, very hesitantly, leaned up and placed a feather-light kiss on his neck. He shivered, and she took this as an invitation to continue. When she had almost finished her kisses up to his lips, he pushed her away.

A feeling of disappointment settled in her stomach, but it was quickly switched out for amusement when she saw him fumble around in his robes and pull out a bottle of firewhiskey. He opened it in a hurry and took a healthy swig.

"Liquid courage," George said through a cough.

"And you needed that why?"

"You're very daunting, Hermione Granger," he said with a broad grin, "and I do not want to throw away this gem of opportunity."

Hermione blushed in the dim lighting before she pulled his body flush against hers and began snogging him senseless. Soon Hermione felt herself slip away as George's lips moved in time with hers. When he hiked up her dress to slide his hands up, Hermione felt this was not a shed but a sauna. She thanked George by running a hand through his hair for him walking over to her.

It took Hermione a small eternity for her to hear her name being shouted through the haze of heat and desire that had filled the little structure. She pulled away and saw they had moved to the ground as she straddled George. His face was flushed, making his freckles stick out, and his blue eyes seemed electric.

"Did you hear that?" she said between pants as she arched up from him.

"No," he said as he tried to pull her back down.

"Wait- there," Hermione said with George nibbling on her ear. It sounded like Ginny was asking with a volumized voice whether anyone saw Hermione nearby.

"The bouquet toss!" she said in sudden realization as she scrambled off of George.

"Go, I'll catch up in a moment," he said with a deep groan of defeat.

Hermione put a hand on the knob, but turned back around. She pinned George to a wall with a pressing kiss one more time (making the last broom fall down with a clatter) before she shot out.

George followed out a little after, attempting in vain to flatten down his haywire hair. When he began walking back over to the celebration, Hermione met him halfway with an expression of disbelief.

"What is it?" he asked in slight worry.

She wordlessly lifted a bouquet George realized had belonged to Ginny. He gaped at it before looking over to his sister, who gave him a short wink before turning to giggle into Harry's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.14.2011; Word Count: 1,000<p> 


	7. Beach Run

07. Beach Run: Where Hermione is whisked away to a tropical place.

.

Hermione looked out across the brilliant white sanded shore and glittering, aquamarine ocean with only a scowl. She felt a growl roll out of her throat as she turned around to the perpetrator of why there was sand seeping down her heels and only other person in sight.

George Weasley grinned back at her, failing to act oblivious to her killing aura.

"You just apparated me out of my job to go the beach?" she hissed out.

"I thought we could do some fun island hopping," he said with a winning grin that Hermione usually smiled back at. But all she could think of right now was how she had a presentation tomorrow that might give her (yet another) promotion she should be preparing for.

"We're not in England anymore?" Hermione asked in wide eyes.

"Not even near the Atlantic Ocean," George quipped in glee before he bent down and began untying his shoes.

Hermione tried to get any words out, but then she looked around again. It really was splendid, with the palm trees swaying in the breeze and the sand that twinkled. She began to feel her annoyance at the unwarned relocation wane. She could apparate away- then she turned and saw George holding up two fruity-looking drinks. When her eyes landed on the little umbrellas, all resolve was lost.

"I also brought you a bikini," he said as he reached into his coat and pulled out what Hermione wouldn't count as a suit, but rather a number of strings with only three small, triangular patches.

She raised her eyebrows, but George only raised the corners of his mouth.

"How about a compromise," she said with a sudden grin. George felt himself gulp; that predatory grin never meant anything good. "I'll wear this, but only the top."

George felt like this was the deal of the century and felt silly for worrying at all.

"But only if you," she stopped to take a step forward and run her finger down the planes of his chest and stomach, stopping as she grabbed his buckle belt, "wear the bottom."

"And to think no one believes you joke around," George said with a laugh.

"I'm not," she said as she took the string bottom and jiggled it in his face.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.21.2011; Word Count: 379<p>

**A Longing Note**: I miss summer already :(


	8. Family Trait

08. Family Trait: Where Hermione discovers she is helpless against redheads.

.

For all Hermione's wit, it took her years to figure out why she fell so hard for one Ronald Weasley. This revelation occurred only because she had just fallen in bed with one George Weasley.

At first she had thought it was Ron's simple manner, how he was easy to read and couldn't hold any secrets from her. And then she found that maybe it was how tall he was getting, and how every summer more freckles would appear on his grinning cheeks. And then it was his tight-fitting Quidditch uniform. And then, when he had finally kissed her, she thought it was because they were really meant to be more than just friends.

It would be years later, when she was falling down on a bed with an '_oomph_' on top his older brother, that she realized something.

"Your hair is absolutely brilliant," she whispered down to George as she straddled him.

"I think your entire self is genius," he rasped back before pulling at her clothes, buttons popping every which way and skidding under the creaking mattress.

As he kissed her bare shoulder and sneaked a hand back to unclasp her bra, Hermione ran her hands through his hair and grinned wide. She had found exactly her type of man, and this time she was determined not to let him go.

"Hermione?"

"Yes George?"

"Mind easing up on the hair?"

"Right, sorry."

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.28.2011; Word Count: 234<p>

**A Note**: Sorry these have been a little short lately; that's just how they've come out, haha! More importantly thanks for reading :)


	9. Explosions

09. Explosions: Where there are multiple confessions in the middle of public.

.

"YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE FIREWORKS ARE BURSTING IN MY CHEST! IT HURTS SO GOOD - TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!"

Hermione jumped at the familiar booming voice, her drink almost spilling all over her blouse. She looked up in a hurry and saw people were moving out of their way of a tall, broad-shouldered redhead coming closer and closer in a direct line for her. His brown eyes were narrowed in concentration to his destination.

It only took a few moments for George to be by Hermione's side. He easily picked her up from her chair, swung her over the decorative fencing of the cafe, and placed her to stand aside of him.

Hermione barely had time to open her mouth before he was on it, hungrily attacking her lips with his. She stood there, still with shock, as he snogged her in the middle of Diagon Alley.

After a few shoves she finally managed to get him off of her, and she looked up at him in a huff. But, like always, she could not stay angry at George for very long. On his face played a mixed look of boyish hope and heartbreaking worry.

Hermione finally managed a look around to see the throngs of people who had stopped their daily business to stare at the two figures.

"Don't look at them, look at me," George whispered to her as he grasped either side of her face, gently moving her gaze to sit on him.

"Did you just yell that I'm like fireworks in your chest?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, that was me telling the entire world that I -" he broke off to take a deep breath and turn his face up to the sky, "- GEORGE WEASLEY FANCY THIS HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"George!" she gasped before slapping his arm. But he only grinned wide down at her. She found herself grinning along as well; he always made her feel like a teenager again. With his no rules and lack of shame in anything he did without a doubt or worry, he was nothing like the twenty-some age he truly was.

Only he would have the will to scream out his deepest feelings to her on a Tuesday afternoon. Well, at least now she knew why he suddenly called her not an hour ago with the hurried demand of meeting for lunch.

"Can't help to have witnesses to my heart-pouring confession, no?" he asked gleefully. "Public sway, peer pressure and all that, too."

"I didn't know you wanted the whole United Kingdom to know how you feel," Hermione answered dryly.

"Well, only I need to hear your answer," he said as he dipped his head down and kissed the tip of her nose.

Blushing the color of his hair, Hermione whispered a simple: "Yes."

She only had time to glimpse his face-splitting grin before his lips were on her again. This time she didn't argue, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to his embrace.

When they finally detangled from each other (George waved to the cheering and applauding crowds as Hermione wished she wasn't so recognizable) and were walking hand-in-hand back to his shop, a question came to the forefront of her mind.

"Why now, George? Why today?"

He pulled at his remaining ear, and Hermione saw a stain of pink across his cheeks that made her grin.

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.6.2011; Word Count: 565<p>

**A Note**: Sorry this is a day late; you must know how life is. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are really appreciated!


	10. Hand me downs

10. Hand-me-downs: Where a sibling dynamic is switched between Ron and George.

.

Ron always hated getting the hand-me-downs from Fred and George. They would always be holey, riped and worn as the clothes were used on two people, not just one. And because there were two there was twice the clothing, giving more validation to his Mother that he still did not need any sort of new clothes with so many handed down. When Ron had grown much taller than the twins he had felt a sense of victory. Let his Mum try to get him to wear their clothing _now_.

The redhead would never expect that for once, one of them would be getting something he had outgrown.

It wasn't like Hermione and him breaking up was the biggest deal in the world (despite the front page article in the Daily Profit). They had been in love, they had been pushed along by impending doom, and then they had grown out of each other. Maybe it was that Hermione had too many expectations from waiting on him for years, or maybe he was still hard-pressed to see her as a girl and not just a best mate.

He supposed he should've be angry, enough to make the tips of his ears red, when George and Hermione had nervously come in front of the family, holding hands and stumbling to explain.

Everyone seemed to turn their eyes to Ron after their hurried explanation, as if he was the father of Hermione who George was asking permission to date. It was a little daunting, with his Mum clearly pleading not to be greedy and with Ginny giving him a bewildered look that he probably mirrored at the sudden coupling. Yet Ron felt no sticky jealousy, no ill feelings as his older brother and ex-girlfriend (but still best mate) waited.

"I don't mind," Ron stated simply. "Good luck and all that."

The two beamed at him before Hermione launched herself up for George to catch and kiss. Ron realized, as he felt his grin switch to a smirk, that George now owed him. Try and make him pay full price at his shop_ now._

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.12.2011; Word Count: 350<p>

**A Note**: Please don't take the metaphor of Hermione like an object too seriously. I just made the connection and had to write about it. Also I'm REALLY tired of all the Ron bashing. Just because he's oblivious and a little hardheaded doesn't make him some horrid villain who'll hurt Hermione mercilessly. People need to stop writing him off so much! Now that tiny tirade is over (I just love all the Weasleys) please review :}


	11. To Be Young

11. To Be Young: Where Hermione pays a visit to the joke shop and finds her interest perked.

.

She spotted him among the throngs of people at Diagon Ally in front of his now-famous shop, swirling his wand above his colorful head of hair and making fireworks shoot to seek out those nearby. The fireworks had a way of reeling in kids, who would then find out ways to drag reluctant parents to enter the colorful shop.

Hermione shook her head with a grin as she cut through other children scrambling to get to other shops for Hogwarts. She felt a jab of nostalgia as she saw a little girl walking around with a bright ginger kitten, tucked safely in a new pointed hat. Both of their sets of eyes were wide, and Hermione wondered if she was a Muggle born like herself.

He didn't notice her for a while, even after she had stood aside of him for a good few minutes. He was yelling with a magnified voice about some end of the season clearance, and how Gryffindors got an even further discounts. It seemed he was trying to turn the courageous house into the clown house.

"You're never going to change, are you?" Hermione finally voiced as she crossed her arms.

George jumped a good foot in the air before turning to her, brown eyes wide and eyebrows high.

"I was wondering when you would be dropping by," he said as he fiddled with his hat that had almost fallen off. It looked like quite a few things could pop out of it at any moment. "I know that your Ministry job can't be _that_ demanding not to see an old friend."

"We're friends?" Hermione added with a sly grin.

"Frenemies then I suppose, if that makes you feel better. Do you still hold grudges against me and Fred's little pranks and experimentation?" he said silkily. "But honestly, I would think you and I were somewhat amiable to the other."

Hermione snorted.

"You're hurting my feelings here, Hermione," he said as he lifted a robe sleeve to dab at entirely-dry eyes. "A natural heart-breaker, you are."

She tried to snort again, but it came out more of a chuckle than anything. George was suddenly beaming, and before she knew it, she was being pulled through the loud store. She looked around in slight awe, not realizing how much George had expanded the shop since her last time inside. She saw Ron at the counter, who was waving enthusiastically at her. She waved back, and another wave of naostalgia hit her unexpectantly. Back when her love had been one-sided and she was still so young and ignorant of heartbreak-

"Come on, I wanna show you something," George said as he pulled her aside and out of Ron's line of sight.

It was altered catnip, promising to make your cat dance numbers and meow along in time to music. It was ludicrous enough that Hermione found herself chuckling. When she imagined Crookshanks dancing the hula, she found herself bubbling up with laughter.

"Free if you want it," George said with a grin that suddenly looked a little subdued.

Hermione found herself beginning to blush under his heavy stare. She knew she should get out before she was suckered into coming back from her lunch-break with arms laden of joke material.

"You should come by more," he said as he walked her back to the door, the small box of cat treats stuffed in one of her coat pockets.

She turned back, expecting to say something noncommittal, but then saw his expression of hope. George suddenly looked so young, like he did back in seventh year when he and Fred had been insufferable to her. Maybe this was just him finally paying her back with what had pained her, but she couldn't stop the sudden pull in her chest.

"Tomorrow," she blurted out before her brain could get in the way of her heart.

When that hesitant expression turned into one of triumph, Hermione realized she was stuck.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.19.2011<br>Word Count: 660

**An Unsure Note**: This is really 'meh' for me but I hope it was at least a little cutesy. Review?


	12. Beater Blues

12. Beater Blues: Where George is saddened by his son's preference and Hermione offers a compromise.

.

Hermione looked from a large pan of scrambled eggs out the window before her, squinting slightly from the bright morning rays. When she saw George's tall frame leaning down to talk to their oldest son, Fred, she felt an eyebrow raise in interest. He was gesturing wildly with his arms, but the smaller redhead seemed very keen to not give in as he argued animatedly back. When Hermione saw Fred was gripping his broom so tight that his knuckles were evidently white from here, and that George looked like he was beginning to pull out his hair, Hermione knew breakfast would have to cook itself for a while.

Waving her wand to keep breakfast going, Hermione opened the sliding door and went outside. Even though it was sunny, there was the unmistakable chill of approaching Fall, as if the trees turning all shades of warm colors had not been enough indication. With a day as perfect as this (although it was a little annoying with the threat of leaves flying down throats), she understood why everyone was so eager to be out and flying.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked as she came over to the bickering pair.

"He says he doesn't want to be a beater!" George cried out instantly, still pulling at his red hair as he kept his eyes on his son.

"You don't?" Hermione said in awe as she looked down at Fred as well. "But Dad here has been training you all summer for it."

Fred straightened up to his full height, which was already an inch above Hermione, before he steadily declared, "I changed my mind."

"Why would you change your mind from hitting things with a club? It's brilliant!" George said in continued indignation.

"Do you want to be a seeker instead?" Hermione asked out. When the young redhead ducked his head and nodded a few times, George cursed out loud. Hermione elbowed him roughly before turning back to Fred. She smiled and Fred knew it was genuine by the crows feet near her eyes.

"We'll be proud of you no matter what you decide on," she said softly and Fred found himself smiling along.

When George was silent, Hermione gave another elbow jab to his ribs. This got him to admit a rough "Yeah, yeah."

Fred still looked uncertain towards his other parent's opinion, which in this opinion was had a little more importance as he had taught Fred almost everything he knew about the sport. George gave a sigh before saying, "You have enough bloody skills to be _any_ position you want to be without fear of failing."

"Now get back up there so it's even," Hermione added lightly as she grabbed George's hand to tug him back to the kitchen with her.

This had Fred beaming before he gave a quick hug to Hermione and hopping back up on his broom. He kicked off in a flourish of wind, his cloak and too-short pant legs flapping from the sudden speed.

"His brothers will be alarmed," Hermione said as she stopped their short walk back to the house to watch their four boys twirl above them. "And I'm sure James will be disgruntled when he learns Fred is going after the same position."

George only grunted in response.

"Don't look so downhearted," Hermione said with a laugh as she wrapped an arm around his torso and brought him to her side. "It's not like we don't have three other boys who might follow in your position."

When George still looked downcast, she leaned up and whispered, "And if they don't work out we can always, well, try again."

This made George give her a wicked grin before pulling her down for a kiss. Hermione broke it unintentionally a few moments later from her giggles; despite how he was well over an age of adolescence he was still such a boy sometimes.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.26.2011<br>Word Count: 650

**A Small Note**: I realized I hadn't done any cutesy family ideas yet. This obviously HAD to be amended. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and mind giving feedback?


	13. Ten Fingered Discount

13. Ten-Fingered Discount: Where George gives Hermione a stellar deal.

.

Hermione walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with slight apprehension, her fingers clenching absently. Her eyes quickly glanced around the shop when she entered and she saw it was mostly empty, only a few children with wary parents. (Hermione was sure she reflected their uncertainty at being here.) This made sense, as it was the middle of a Hogwarts' spring term and many could not make it to Diagon Ally. Not that they needed to go this far, as there was now a second location at Hogsmeade.

Hermione knew that when the kids were away, George got bored from not being able to entertain them. That was why Hermione was looking down the aisles with care, because when he didn't have the kids to play with he always loved to play a different game with her-

She had to hold down the squeal of shock when she felt a pair of hands grab onto her sides. A moment later she was spun around; she looked up to see a beaming, freckled face.

"Good afternoon, George," Hermione said as calmly as she could with his fingers inching closer to the hem of her shirt.

His eyes glimmered in answer before Hermione found herself being pulled away into the back room. She should have known this would happen, but she would be lying if she said she was disappointed. Being here with him was much more interested than eating lunch in her cramped office.

Once in the darkness and company of only boxes and crates, George's hands roamed her body freely. His fingers played against her clothing before diving under to feel smooth skin. Her own fingers felt the smoothness of his dragon-skin suit (that he refused to give up no matter how much pestering by she made) and she hummed at the hotness of his lips against her neck.

But Hermione was determined not to let herself be swept away, as she pushed against his chest. Finally after a few moments, he pulled away with a slight frown and asked, "What?"

"I came here to buy something this time," Hermione said back, forcing her voice to be what she hoped sounded normal. "Crookshanks is out of that catnip."

"Later," he said before he lightly kissed her temple. Hermione had to hold back the girlish giggle and remind herself he was just being playful.

"Then give me a discount. With all this abuse here, I obviously deserve some sort of compensation."

"I'll give you all the fireworks you can handle, love," George said with a grin that showed he was, as always, up to no good.

Hermione tried to give a sour look at him, but then George was kissing her and her body was arching against his. She quickly forgot what she had come for and began playing along, their lips moving in rhythm as he pressed her against the wall behind them further.

Meanwhile, Fred who was forced to run the shop solo, had to give some merchandise away in apology for the 'weird sounds' coming from the back room that had frightened some children.

Overall, it was a day of deals at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.2.2011<br>Word Count: 525

**An Equally Plot less Note**: Aaah fluff. More specifically, shop fluff in a dark room - lol.


	14. Seeing Double

14. Seeing Double: Where George goes through a faze Hermione tries to help with.

.

George was going through a faze that was confusing to all Burrow residents, Harry and Hermione included.

Even though it was a sticky, hot summer he was wearing two of everything. Two shirts, two pairs of pants, two pairs of socks - the entire outfit. (They did not need to look to know he was wearing two pairs of trunks as well.) Soon this habit of wearing two of everything transfered to eating two of everything. At each meal George demanded to have two plates, two glasses and two napkins. Then it was reading two books open, flying with two brooms-

At first it was funny, and Harry and Ron connected George to the clothes-zealous Dobby. But then this initial joke seemed to be serious, and it was Hermione who offered that maybe this was a coping mechanism for losing Fred. This got everyone to immediately accept it without question, but Hermione was unsure if just giving the habit a blind eye was the best option.

So, having made up her mind, she went up to George one day and declared bravely, "I'll be your double."

George lifted his head to look up at her and lifted an eyebrow in silent question.

"I'll do everything with you, be the second to your first," she said as she reached forward and took off one of the jumpers he was wearing. It had a bright yellow 'F' against a deep red background. She pulled it over her head with care not to damage it.

When her eyes came out from the fabric, she saw that George was giving her a very slight grin. It was one of bewilderment, but it was at least something.

So began the days of Hermione acting like George's double he had lost. Everyone seemed more surprised from her wearing George and Fred's clothes than when George had donned enough for two and looked twenty pounds heavier. Hermione even ate what he did, and soon she had stayed at his side long enough to finish his sentences.

Everyone at the Burrow thought it either absolutely bizzare or absolutely adorable. George's own opinion on Hermione trying to help him cope with Fred's disappearance was unknown and unspoken about until one day.

It was a simple one, mostly spent by George teaching her how to fly. She had gotten down the maneuvers (even the dives and twists) and so he'd started on making her a beater. The club was heavy in her arms, but he assured her soon she would be mediocre, and then good and then great with his help. They were lying on the crispy Autumn grass enjoying the streaming sunlight before George turned his head to her.

"What are you after?" he asked with narrowed brown eyes.

Hermione opened her own brown ones and looked across at him.

"Why do I have to have an agenda for making you feel better and stopping you from heat-stroke by wearing too many clothes?"

He just narrowed his eyes more at her. It was odd seeing him so serious now since he'd been somewhat reverting back to a full-out goof ball.

"Well, maybe I want you," she said nonchalantly. Hermione seemed to realize her statement a moment later as she sat up with a start and added, "By that I mean, when you were with Fred and you were happy and stupid and- _stop grinning like that_!"

Yet George couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face or from lunging forward to pull her against him.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.9.2011<br>Word Count: 587


	15. Crazy Curls

15. Crazy Curls: Where Hermione's hair is put under changes and George declares a challenge.

.

Hermione ran down the flights of stairs in the burrow, almost tripping and toppling down in her rush to get down. The fact that her feet were still wet from a shower just vacated did not help her fast descend either.

She exploded into the den, the spattered Weasleys and Harry looking up at her in interest. While all eyes were on her, Hermione's were narrowed dangerously at Fred and George. It was not a huge difference, but she could tell that George was having trouble looking as innocent and perturbed by her sudden entrance as Fred.

"You!" she snarled as she marched over to George.

Fred smartly scooted away from his twin.

"What did you do to my hair?" she said, pointing to her mountain of twisting locks.

"It doesn't look that different," Ron said with a crooked grin. Yet no sooner had the words been spoken then a curl bounded out from Hermione's head, reached forward, and grabbed the mug of tea he had been holding. Ron scrambled just in time to avoid the hot liquid from pouring down between his legs.

George couldn't help the chuckle form coming out now, and Fred was looking mystified. It seemed there was a already a comb, a brush, a razor, and a few other bathroom items grasped in the moving waves of curls. Ron's mug soon joined the party.

"This that new product you were telling me 'bout?" Fred asked in interest as he bounded up and began circling Hermione, ducking whenever a curl lunged at him.

"Yeah, something to make a _really_ bad hair day," George laughed.

"Alright, that's enough," Ron said as he stood from his now wet chair. He went over to Hermione and tried to pull his mug away, but the hair was relentless and now Hermione turned her annoyance at him, saying that he was going to scalp her if he pulled any harder.

"Ok, stop it George," he said as he turned to his older brother, changing tactics.

"I don't know what you mean," the twin said lightly, Fred failing to hold down laughs.

"Hermione is my girlfriend and only I have the rights to mess around with her," he said as he puffed out his chest with a wide smile. "And I mean in more ways than one."

This last comment had Hermione blushing scarlet, and her hair seemed to stand even more on end. When Ron grinned wide at her, she shyly returned it.

Ron was not the only redhead grinning, as George was smiling as he exclaimed, "We'll see about that!"

"What're you talking about?" Ron questioned with a slight frown. It seemed Hermione's elevated hair problem had been put aside for the moment.

"Just saying, let the better Weasley win!" said George as his grin turned into a smirk. He jammed his hand into Ron's, where he gave it a violent shake. "Soon Hermione-rights won't belong solely to you. I am sure of it."

Hermione felt like she should point out how she was not some item to be bartered, but then George turned to her with a wide grin she recognized all too well. It was the one he and Fred would show at her whenever they did those stupid demonstrations in the common room, of knowing there was nothing she could do to stop them.

Hermione tried to bury herself deeper into the chair as she realized she would have to be even more on her toes. So much for enjoying the peace, she thought, as her hair grabbed the half-knit mitten Mrs. Weasley had been working on.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.11.2011<br>Word Count: 600

**A One-Sentence Note**: While the last one was cute, it was still a little bitter-sweet by going with canon, so I thought I'd do a double post this week for you lovely readers :)


	16. A Good Girlfriend

16. A Good Girlfriend: Where Mrs. Weasley feels appreciation for Hermione.

.

Mrs. Weasley lightly hummed to herself as she went over to the cupboard, intent on finding a new jar of strawberry-rhubarb jam. When she opened it, she did not expect to find, instead, one of her sons with his legs pulled up, leaning against the shelves of food looking fearful.

"_George_? What are you-"

"Me and Hermione had a fight. Don't tell her I'm in here," he explained hastily.

His mother raised an eyebrow in question, but George gave her a small smile that begged for mercy.

"Fine, but hand me a jar of that jam to your right."

The redhead eagerly obeyed before shutting the door on himself. Mrs. Weasley turned on her heel back to breakfast, a grin on her face. If she couldn't scare him straight, good for George to find a girl who would.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.16.2011<br>Word Count: 138

**A Note**: Short because I'm freaking out over finals and all the art projects due tomorrow D:


	17. Good Morning

17. Good Morning: Where Harry and Ginny wish they hadn't visited for breakfast.

.

Harry and Ginny blinked at George before them. The redhead himself didn't notice them for a few moments, so concentrated on flipping the sunny-side eggs carefully. It seemed he didn't use magic for every little thing after moving in with Hermione.

Finally he caught a glimpse of them and said jubilantly, "Morning sister and savior! I didn't know you were coming over this morning."

"Thought we'd drop by," said Ginny with a bewildered grin.

"George," Harry said slowly, keeping his eyes averted from the lanky redhead, "why are you wearing only a frilly pink apron?"

"Oh, you know Hermione," George said with a shrug.

"Apparently not," Ginny said as she also looked at anything but her barely clad brother.

"I lost a fight, big surprise, I know," George said as he turned back to the stove. Harry lifted a hand over his eyes to stop any unwanted image from being burned into his head. He already had a notable scar there, he didn't need any more.

"So she's making you cook breakfast _naked_?" Ginny asked as a giggle escaped.

"See, you do know her!" George laughed.

Hermione then decided to sweep in, and gave a slap to George's bare backside that made him jump. Ginny and Harry started as well for an entirely different reason. George gave her a full kiss on the lips before whispering something in her ear.

Her predatory grin was suddenly gone. Even though she wasn't the one naked except for an ill-sized apron, her face exploded in a blush as she finally ventured a glance over to the other couple in the room.

Harry and Ginny never came over for breakfast unannounced again.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.24.2011<br>Word Count: 280

**A Festive Note**: Happy Thanksgiving! You know family is always rockin, if not always politically correct!


	18. Star Gazing

18. Star Gazing: Where Hermione is fascinated with George's freckles, connecting the dots and making amusement.

.

George flopped down onto the bed with a huff, half from the action and half from relief. It had been a long day at the shop with students hurrying to buy things before being hauled off for a new Hogwarts semester. George's feet were sore from the overcrowded store, kids so eager and not giving heed to stomping on his feet in haste to grab their products before they sold out.

"Rough day?"

He looked up at the voice and watched as Hermione sat down aside of him, the mattress dipping under her weight. George opted to give her a tired smile in response; she leaned forward and gave a quick kiss to his hairline. When he felt her hands begin to play against his back, he felt himself melt.

"Don't stop," he moaned as she began massaging the knots in his lower back from leaning down to talk to his younger customers.

"Oh George, I forget how dirty you like to talk so dirty," Hermione said in a saccharine sing-song voice.

George gave a chuckle, but it quickly morphed in to another moan as she continued. After some time she stopped massaging his muscles and took to simply running her fingertips and nails over his bare back. Soon her touches became very disjointed, like she was running her fingers from one random spot to another.

"You have so many freckles," she said as she scooted closer still. He could feel one of her bare thighs press against his side and George shivered.

"I hadn't noticed," he said back slowly. He was sure if she kept touching him like this he was going to pass out any moment.

"I've already spotted a few constellations," she said with a breath of laughter.

"Well, there's enough freckles back there to make anything," he snorted.

He made the struggle to move his head and look up at her and was glad he did. Hermione was grinning wide, her messy hair splayed over her shoulders. George felt himself smile back, even as she moved her attention back to his set shoulders.

"Here is Orion, and the Scorpion he's aiming at... although it's behind Orion on you, so that may be a little problematic," she narrated for him, seeing as he couldn't look at it that moment.

"Well, the stars should follow me as I'm the spitting image of perfection," the redhead said as he proped himself up on his elbows.

"You are so full of yourself," Hermione said with mock annoyance as George leaned his face up, obviously asking for a kiss.

"And apparently star formations," he laughed before Hermione's lips sealed his.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.30.2011<br>Word Count: 440


	19. Anger Equals Affection

19. Anger Equals Affection: Where Hemrione is once again telling boys why the opposite sex behave like they do.

.

"I don't get it," Fred said as he watched his mother and father bicker. It was actually more of their Mum rattling off to their Dad, who nodded and failed to put in any of his own words. "If all they do is argue, why did they get married and create an army of offspring?"

Hermione looked up from her book for the moment. Her eyed flitted from the amused expressions of the twins to their still-bickering parents.

"Don't you know that arguing with and hating someone is just a step away from love?" she voiced out before flipping the page. When her statement was only met by silence (quite unusual for the fiery headed twins) she looked up to see mirrored quizzical looks.

"When someone is annoyed at another, to the point of bickering-" she pointed over to their parents ("-I cannot believe, Arthur, that you would watch something as lewd as Muggle television-" "-_Reality_ television, dear-" "-I do NOT care!"), "-it's just a sigh of affection. That you care enough to fight and such. Hate and love aren't that much of a jump between."

"Going off of that, my dear, it would mean you were arse-over-kettle for me and George," Fred grinned, bafflement gone.

Hermione blushed and balked at the suggestion; George grinned and swooped in closer to her, never one to miss an opportunity.

"Why, did our little Won-Won's friend have something for us?" George asked as he began playing with a stray curl.

"No," she argued too quickly; "You were the biggest pain, and that's something considering you were up against Umbridge."

Fred laughed loudly at this as George commented, "Usually I would puke at us being in the same sentence as that woman, much less compared to, but you always were an exception."

When Hermione gave him a baffled expression, George sighed. "Do you really think we give up belly-up like we did for you? Even though you did threaten us by telling Mum..." he looked across and saw that she had apparently forgiven her husband, as she was smiling jovially.

"You just found a loophole," Hermione argued darkly.

"Ah, but usually if someone hinders us they find themselves our new testers," Fred said in a very chipper tone.

"Galleons excluded, of course," George added.

"As I hate to say her name in such rapid succession, Umbridge anyone?" Fred said with a light in his eyes.

"So yes, you're an exception," George said definitively.

Hermione scowled at them, but they continued grinning on blissfully. Then, without warning, George ducked in even closer to her. Hermione raised her book to shield him away, but he easily pushed it back down.

"Maybe Ron isn't the only Weasley with eyes for you," George whispered as he leaned forward and kissed the very tip of her nose.

"_Sca-andalous!_" Fred sang out loudly, obviously bursting with glee with what the situation had turned in to.

Hermione ignored him, but found she couldn't do the same to his grinning twin, still inches away from her very-hot face.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 513<br>Posted: 12.7.2011


	20. Patented Daydream Charm

20. Patented Daydream Charm: Where Hermione thinks something is awry when it really isn't; now she's the one fumbling.

.

Hermione burst into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, her face red and curly hair looking more eccentric than usual. Fred took one look at her before patting George solemnly on the back and disappearing. George rounded to the spot his twin was no longer there with a grimace, but was distracted a moment later as he felt a pull on one of his magenta robes. Of course, leave it to Fred for George to do all the unwanted work.

"How may I help you on this fine-"

"Cut the dragon dung," Hermione said through grit teeth, "I have a problem with one of your products."

This was a first, and even though she looked livid, George raised an eyebrow in interest. "What, my dear Hermione, could be the problem?"

George held down a wince as a box was shoved against his chest. Gasping to get oxygen back, he looked down at the Patented Daydream Charm box. He had to hold back a snicker at the pirate picture Fred had been so animate about.

"It's faulty," she huffed.

"I highly doubt that," George said as he crossed his arms; "This is one of our _patented_ products. And I have gone through enough of these to know they are quite grand."

"Fred must have done something to it. There must have been a reason he gave it to me for free. But this joke was impossibly more unamusing than usual."

"He gave you something for free? What did you do to get that discount?" he asked, suggestively waggling his eyebrows at the last bit.

This got Hermione to flush a delicate shade of pink, and George's grin turned into a smirk.

"All I said was that it was a brilliant bit of magic, which it was," she said through clenched teeth, yet her eyes remained averted.

"I thought you were here because it was unsatisfactory," George said as he twirled the box in his hand, the two swooning figures displayed on it becoming blurs. When he stopped it they finally looked a tad seasick.

George looked back down at her again and noted, with interest, that the slight pink had turned into a vicious red. It was giving his magenta robes a run.

"_Oh_... I see what happened," he said gleefully. "And here I thought you were a good little girl," he said with a shake of his head, although the wide grin on his face clearly gave his amusement away.

"I don't-"

"Like we haven't had this problem before," George snickered. "Why do you think we don't sell them to anyone under sixteen? If parents came in, demanding why their little kids were having adult daydreams-"

"Stop!" Hermione shrieked as she covered her ears, a humiliated look on her still-flushed face.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, little seventeen-year-old," he said as he patted her head.

She slapped his hand away and prodded him in the chest with a finger. "I am _eighteen_ years old, thank you very much, and I know that you two did something to that. Why else would I-" she seemed to debate with herself before she said quietly, "Why else would I see you?"

This statement had George gaping for a moment before he bellowed, "FRED!"

A moment later his twin obediently came to his side, his face open and expectant as he turned away from Hermione to George. Hermione watched with dread as George leaned over with a sly grin and whispered something to him.

"To accuse me of meddling with our products," Fred sniffed; "You are only forgiven because you dreamed of us."

"I didn't dream of both of you," Hermione snapped.

The twins glanced at each other before saying in unison: "Then which one?"

Hermione found herself cornered and, if possible, her cheeks flushed further.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, as obviously it was me. I gave you it. Must have been love at first 100% discount," Fred said.

"Hermione here realizes I am just as brilliant as her, so obviously it was I," George said happily in return.

As the twins began a friendly bickering match on who it was, Hermione sneaked away feeling much more humiliated than when she had entered.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.14.2011; Word Count: 700<p>

**An Fred-Endorsing Note:** This is more of a FWxHGxGW but... alas. It seems Fred has decided to infiltrate this series. (Oh dear, why am I not worried?)

**A Festive Note:** So I want to do a holiday special and have a few plot bunnies, but what would you guys like to see?


	21. Mascots

21. Mascots: Where George and Hermione fight over who is more like a lion.

.

Hermione sighed as she flipped closed her book, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Ron made a comment asking if she had memorized it yet, but Hermione simply waved him off. She was too tired for some good-natured bickering between them.

"I think out Prefect seems frazzled."

"I quite agree."

Both voices had come over either of her shoulders and Hermione sighed for an entirely different reason than physical fatigue.

"What do you want, Fred, George?"

"Nothing much," they answered in unison as they moved to sit on either armrest of her chair. "Just stopping by to ask if you would like to preorder?"

When Harry and Ron both looked up expectantly, Hermione shot them down with a stern look.

"No need to be so feisty," George said as he leaned lower.

"Well, she is in Gryffindor, where brave lions rest," Fred said as he puffed out his chest dramatically.

"Your hair is identical to a mane. An _intimidating_ mane," George noted, and Fred's torso deflated in chuckles.

Both twins were almost knocked off of their precariously balanced sitting positions when Hermione stood with a huff. She turned on her heel, glaring down at both. The twins blinked in shock, used to them staring down at her. It seems they had finally put the straw to overload the broom, as she looked about ready to crash.

"Your hair seems long enough to be that of a lion's as well. Only that you must have a deformed genetic code that made it sprout red rather than a rightful light brown like mine."

Fred and George gaped at her while Harry and Ron sighed; so it was time for the confrontation that had been doomed to happen all year.

"If you go off your statement, than rightfully you're more like a lion like we originally suggested," Fred was the first to speak, as usual.

"I do not have the shamelessness, the lack of care that males like you seem so feverish to show," Hermione snapped back as she crossed her arms.

"At least we do not growl and roar at anyone who go against us," George said back slowly. Fred badly concealed a chuckle beneath a hand.

Hermione flushed in anger, and her shoulders rose in challenge. Recognizing this, again Ron and Harry groaned under their breath. Even if the twins were very able in hoodwink others with charm, Hermione wasn't just anyone.

"At least I don't prey on the unsuspecting, the weaker students who don't know better than to say no to your experiments and authority," Hermione snapped back.

George stood in a rush of long limbs, leaving Fred to silently slip into the seat Hermione had vacated.

"I'm not someone who has a false sense of superiority through the kingdom," he said back.

"I don't strut around."

"I don't stare and study everything in sight for potential danger," George retorted.

"I don't have a harem of girls."

George seemed honestly affronted as he put a hand against his chest, as if mortally wounded. "I never knew you were jealous, dear Hermione. Of course I can make room-"

"Again, pompous male attitude," Hermione sneered, although her cheeks were now not only flushed in anger.

"Well, if you were not so much like a lioness who fell for my bushy, able mane and offered protection-" George said, drifting off at the end as if he was actually offering her the option.

She didn't seem to want it as she snapped: "At least I don't lick my own-"

"Personally," Fred said sharply to interrupt anything Hermione might inappropriately say, "I think you two would both be amazing mascots, if only for your skill of lion metaphors."

"Yeah, you'd outshine even Luna's hat!" Ron joked. Harry burst into an explosion of laughter with his best mate a moment later.

Yet their amusement was cut short quickly as they saw the equally quelling looks from both George and Hermione. It seemed they had finally found something to agree about (as they both curled up lips to show teeth) in their odd row.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.21.2011; Word Count: 676<p> 


	22. Part Timer

22. Part Timer: Where Fred is incomprehensibly ill, making George ask for assistance Hermione warily gives.

.

"Please Hermione!"

The curly haired young woman looked up from her desk to the desperate face of one George Weasley. He did look as needy as he had just stated he was in his demand that she help at the shop. Ginny had told her about how Fred had suddenly, without any found reason, contracted a nasty case of dragon pox. It was a Weasley mystery, as Charlie (the only one in contact with the creatures) hadn't been to the house in months.

"What about Lee?" she asked as she brought over another file. She briefly acknowledged that working at the joke shop would be a nice change from her daily grind. She had become so accustomed to deadly adventure in her teen years; being twenty three and working at the Ministry was mundane at best. At least at WWW's there was colorful explosions.

"Unavailable," said George in a rush, "You're the only one - look, I'm saying _please_! I'm desperate to resort to that!"

Hermione did have to admit him being polite was a new spin; dressing up in that suit didn't do any harm either. She looked up at his frantic brown eyes and gave in.

.

"Of course I'll pay you and give discounts just like Verity," George said after a quick run down of the store and how everything went. "If you need help, don't mind asking."

Hermione nodded before hiking up the magenta uniform that was too long. George noticed and took out his wand a moment later, pointing at the draping fabric and causing it to shorten in barely a moment.

George seemed to take pity on her, as Hermione was put behind the register. Having known her for years, he knew that she was helpless in selling items she herself didn't use and were still wary towards.

The redhead was perfectly fine with throwing trouble for others to make a scene, she noted as she watched him lazily. Verity was helpful, but George was phenomenal in how he could make those who just came in to peruse walk out with arms and pockets full, wallets empty.

Hermione commented these observations as they set down the shop that evening.

"Thanks, dearest Hermione," George said with a wink.

.

Days melded slowly, and Hermione gaped as she saw it would be Sunday tomorrow. Sunday was when George allowed a day off, even with the bustle of the weekend, and Hermione took this stopper to mentally slap herself.

She had worked the entire week, carelessly throwing aside her usual work. Even if this was a nice change, Hermione knew her ambitions, and they could not be abated or met by working here (no matter how entertaining George was).

So, she summoned her courage and said to him at closing: "I can't work here anymore."

He turned in a billow of magenta and red hair to look at her with wide eyes.

"Don't like the shop?" he asked with a forced smile.

"No, of course not-"

"Must be me then," he said slowly as he dropped his shoulders and head in seeming defeat.

Hermione gaped at him before slugging him in the shoulder.

George let out a yelp of protest before he turned on her. "Why'd you hit me like a bludger?"

"Because you're being idiotic! How can I not like you after seeing how great you are with any kid who wanders in here? (Although what you send them off with is a little ill-advised at times.) You're endlessly enthusiastic and your really know your magic with these trinkets, something anyone would trade to create." She stopped herself with a start, realizing she had just rattled off an awful lot.

"So many compliments smashed together," George said as he slid closer still. "I knew you'd come around after seeing me in action. And don't worry, the work really is temporary, although you and me seeing each other surely won't be."

Hermione could only stare at him, and he took the opportunity to sweep down and brush his lips against hers.

"What are you-!" Hermione cut herself off as she pushed him away and slapped a hand over her lips.

"Employee discount? Two for one?" he wheedled with waggling eyebrows.

"So Verity gets this treatment?"

"Only the part-timers," George said through a grin.

"So you planned this? Thought I'd fall for you if I worked here, forced to interact with you?" she asked, moving her hand up a little to hold an increasing blush.

"You say it so poetically," George said sarcastically.

"You're helpless."

"Unless it worked," he said as he swept down again, not hindered by her hand. He simply swept his lips over her knuckles instead.

George looked up at her, an expression of raw hopefulness spread across his freckled face, as his lips lingered on her knuckles a second time.

"Maybe," she finally muttered behind her fingers as she averted her eyes.

"I'll take it!" George yelled out, throwing his arms high in the air. Not a second later he swooped down and picked up Hermione, twisting her in a very dizzy inducing fashion. When he finally slowed and let her feet touch back down, Hermione had to lean against him, else risk toppling over. The redhead took the opportunity to wrap his arms snugly around her shorter frame.

"I knew making Fred fake was worth the payoff," George said as he pressed his nose against hers. Obviously Hermione didn't agree with this as she pushed him off of her with a definite frown.

"Your twin made you pay him off?"

"It's Fred, what do you expect?" George laughed, "Although it was a little unfair. All he's done is sit on his bum."

"I think Fred'll find himself paying you back," Hermione grinned. "I haven't worked a whole week at a joke shop without learning a few tricks."

George swept her up again (declaring that he knew she would eventually come to his side) as miles away Fred shivered from an unknown wave of fear.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.28.2011; Word Count: 1,000<p>

**A Note**: I keep making Hermione work at the shop (_Werewolf Woes, 93 Diagon Alley_, and now this) and I feel I should stop but I just really like the idea! So hopeless I am.


	23. My Little Kitty

23. My Little Kitty: Where Hermione asks for help with Crookshanks' kittens and gets more than she bargained for.

.

"Crookshanks had kittens?" Fred asked as he peered into the cardboard box.

"I thought he was, you know, a _guy_," George said as he peered over in an identical fashion.

"All he needed was a female, which he had in spares," Hermione said dryly; "He was really picky. Should have heard all those cats screatching into the night for him."

"How dreadful," George said with a frown.

"What a dog," Fred chuckled.

"So I thought that at your shop, bunches of people would walk by. And a good deal of your customers are kids, so they're most likely to latch onto one and convince their parents. A cat is much less dangerous than most of things sold here."

"Their price?" Fred asked as he plucked up a stripped kitten from the box. It mewed and pawed at his bangs, making Fred grin wide.

"Free of course," Hermione said as she lifted the box for him to put the kitten back into. "Obviously this didn't happen to make a profit."

"You don't want to keep any?" George said as he stuck a hand into the box. The kittens immediately began to play with his fingers, and Hermione watched as a grin spread wide on his freckled face.

"I thought about it," Hermione admitted, "But one cat is enough. Ginny keeps misunderstanding his hair is one of you Weasley's."

"Shouldn't you give them to the pet shop down the way? Won't they sell them better?" Fred asked.

"Well...I thought about that too," she said as she moved from one foot to the other. "But then I thought it would be better if someone I knew and trusted sold them, to make sure they get good homes."

"Hear that?" George said in glee.

"Sure did- she trusts us!" Fred said before throwing his arms up in celebration.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and found herself laughing when George extracted his hand from the box with a yelp. A few of the kittens had began climbing, and it seemed they were using his skin to test their claws on.

.

Hermione hurried out of the Ministry hours later, saying farewells to the others as she bustled into the elevator. It was odd not flooing back to her small apartment, instead using the telephone booth before finding a safe place to apparate.

It was late in the afternoon, and only a few people were still out. Most shops were nearing closing, but one looked as vibrant as it she had walked in that morning. Hermione opened the door to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with high hopes.

When she looked towards the box the twins had decided to place at the front (which they had written 'FREE KITTENS' in neon, flashing words) empty, she felt a mixture of happiness and sadness. Sure, they weren't her children, but it still felt a little sad to see them all gone.

When she heard a small meow nearby, she twisted around to find it. She was a little surprised to see one of the twins come walking towards her, a small kitten cradled in his arms.

"I wanted to keep this one," George said when he stopped before Hermione. The little cat mewed before beginning to climb up his chest.

"So you picked the one with a white belly. That'll show up great on magenta," Hermione chuckled as she watched the kitten swipe at his chin.

"You did say a while back that a place isn't a home without a cat. Plus she'll help pay the rent!"

"Because you charge yourself a fee for living in your own building," Hermione said dryly.

George just grinned before he began petting the frail cat with a few fingers. A feeble purr could be heard from it, and Hermione felt her chest swell a little at the scene. She forgot, with all their crazy experiments, how the twins could be sweet too.

"What made you keep her?" Hermione couldn't help but ask as she took a step and began to pet her as well.

"Ah, well, what can I say? This little gal caught my instant undying love," George said with a shrug that almost dislodged the kitten.

"So love works for you like that? One look and you're a gonner?" Hermione asked, repressing a chuckle.

"I suppose," George said with another shrug. This time the kitten did begin to topple. Without thinking, Hermione reached forward, only to realize belatedly that George had easily caught the kitten before her. Instead of grasping onto the ball of fur, her hands clasped around his own holding the kitten.

She looked up at him with a wave of relief. "I thought she was going to fall."

"I'll always catch her," he said, and she noticed his eyes had finally moved from her hands clasped over his to her face.

Hurriedly Hermione took her hands away, forcing a chuckle out. She could still feel his eyes on her, and her neck was beginning to feel warm.

"You convinced him to get rid of that tuff yet?"

Both their heads turned in a flash and Fred blinked at their shocked looks.

"What?" Fred said out again; "You can't be serious about keeping a cat _here_. It's going to set off things left, right and center!"

"Sounds adventurous!" George exclaimed as he brought the kitten up to his face. It batted the tip of his nose happily.

Fred snorted before leaving the two alone. Hermione was about to say good luck and good night, but she jumped as she felt George's fingers circle her wrist.

"That love from a look I mentioned?"

"Yes?" Hermione questioned warily, ignoring how large and warm his hand felt against her skin.

"It just happened again."

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.8.2012; Word Count: 950<p>

****An Ending Note**:** Oh kitten, you one pristine wingman. Also I keep making stories centered in WWW. Can you tell how much I love the idea of them in the shop? Shameless, really. Also shameless as I ask for feedback :D


	24. Drunken Deals

24. Drunken Deals: Where Hermione has a problem that George offers a solution to.

_._

George had yet to have one drop of alcohol, but he was already in an explosions of giggles.

"This ish see_erious_!"

Unlike the redhead, the brunette had invested in a good amount of alcohol. George glanced over at the array of small glasses (like a small personal collection), and then even a few finished pints. Hermione was wobbling dangerously with half-lidded eyes, but George could only find amusement in her ruffled state.

"I don't understand," George said as he began building a pyramid from her shot glasses. "How is breaking up with Ron making you so detrimental? Didn't you tell me just the other day that you two already best mates again?"

Hermione hiccuped and threatened to fall over before she spoke. "Us... yeah we besties. But-but it shucks!"

"Why does it suck?" George asked as he leaned forward. She smelled spicy like the firewhiskey she had shot down without heed.

"No more sex."

George's face contorted into a grimace at her for the first time that night.

"No more hot, screamin' like a cat in heat SEX!" she ended in a fluster.

"Someone like you won't have trouble filling that void," George stated. Indeed, at her outburst of that three lettered word many males looked their way. Not that they hadn't been before.

"But that's not the wors'," she sniffed. Her head flew back with another shot.

"Worse than being celibate? Tell me," George said with a sigh. He had been coming here to find a quick fix for exactly that, but instead stumbled across a witch more in need than whatever was under his robes.

"C-Cause," Hermione struggled, "I can' come over an'mo'."

"To the shop?" George asked. Just because Ron worked there didn't mean she had to stop saying hello.

"The Burro-!" she yelled out, reminding George of a werewolf. "It's so warm and nice and-and _I miss it_!"

"You can still visit," he said comfortingly, using one hand to pat her back while the other stifled renewed laughter.

He almost jumped when she latched herself on him. George rolled his eyes as he felt hot tears soak. She had to turn on the water-works when he was wearing one of his dapper dragon-skinned suits.

"R-Really?" she said from his chest.

"Of course," George said as he patted her head in continued support.

"You'll bring me for Christmas, Years New, and other 'olidays? Your Mum cooks so good," she began to rattle off.

"Yes, yes, I'll invite you over all the time. You can be my date," George said good-naturedly.

"Date?" she asked out as she finally extracted her head up from his chest.

"Why not? I'm single, you're single - let's do this!"

Hermione seemed horror strucken, just like when she had complained about no more sex. "B-But Ron! And your Mum... she'd think I'm some-some-... I dunno. Something bad!"

It really was a little endearing for Hermione to be short on words and grammar.

"Ron would just laugh, and Mum? She'd be happy with having you as a future daughter-in-law again."

"Marriage?" Hermione whispered.

George chuckled at her awed expression. He did not expect her to then shout: "I DO!"

The bartender gave another wilting glare at the two of them and George hushed her, telling her to calm down, else they get kicked out. A moment later he was more concerned about suffocation, as she wrapped herself around his neck.

.

Hermione opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. Morning light that she usually thought was cheery seemed deadly, as it stabbed at her brain through her eyes. She groaned and rolled over, but again regretted her decision.

"Good morning!" said a grinning George.

She just stared at him blankly.

"I find that term very contradicting right now," Hermione finally mustered out miserably. She closed her eyes and buried her face in a pillow.

"Aw, don't be that way," he laughed as he pulled her close. Hermione noted that it felt like he was only wearing a pair of trunks; she was in very scarce clothing as well. Ignorant to her sudden spike of worry, George said: "Just last night you agreed to be with me."

"Looks like you need to wake up a little more for your jokes to stick," Hermione said as she tried to wrestle him off. But he still had the shoulders and strength from Quidditch and he held her tight.

"No, really. Even agreed to an accidental marriage proposal," George continued to reminisce.

"Dragon dung," Hermione spat.

"My darling," George said dramatically with a sigh. "You were the one who seemed so needy for another Weasley."

"What?" she said quietly, stilling her futile attempts to get away.

"You said you didn't want to be away from the Burrow and us," George whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer still. "So I offered to be the one to take you back here."

"We're at the Burrow right now?" Hermione asked in dread.

"Mum was a tad shocked last night, but gleeful to let us stay here," George said cheerily. "Think she's brewing up a hangover potion right now. You're lucky."

"Curse me to death, please," she said miserably against his bare chest.

"Not until Easter next weekend, when Ron finds us snogging instead of eggs," George chuckled.

Hermione was silent for a good minute. "So we actually agreed to be a couple last night?"

"Yep," George said happily.

She peered up at him through bushy bangs and George felt his grin begin to slide off at her intensive gaze. Taking the opportunity, Hermione got out of his grip and flipped him over, easily straddling him. She bent down on his chest and continued staring at him; George felt his breath hike.

"I have one question," she said as she ran a hand through his hair, the other sliding lower.

"Ask away," George said with a dry mouth. If he was going wake up to this daily to this, he would answer anything in a heartbeat.

"Which twin are you?"

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.12.2012; Word Count: 1,000<p>

**An Ending Note:** FRED! How do you managed to infiltrate this series without even appearing? Such skills!


	25. My Little Kitten Part II

25. My Little Kitten - Part II: Where George still has his kitten, luring Hermione in closer with it.

.

"Ever feel like your cat is judging you?"

Hermione couldn't stop the snort of laughter from the question.

"I'm serious!" he argued as he pointed to the small ball of white and brown that was perched on his shoulder. It seemed the kitten was interested in where his ear had gone, as she sniffed the hole where it should be.

"She's Crookshank's daughter, I wouldn't put it past her," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "And when are you going to name her?"

"I'll get around to it," he said defensively as the kitten rubbed against his cheek. Hermione watched as his face melted into pure glee at the kitten finding it ok that he wasn't whole; she turned away to hide a chuckle. He looked like a boy, not the successful business man he was.

"You and Fred never got pets," she thought out loud as she walked over with the cat's dinner. At the smell of fish, she bounded from George's shoulder to his knee. She sat there, deep golden eyes looking up expectantly.

"Nope, but what do you expect? Mum feared we'd kill it."

George grinned as Hermione handed the bowl over to him before sitting down; he put it between them. The cat jumped from his knee at the bowl, almost missing the landing from the lumpy cushion. George instantly reached out a hand to help her along.

"Seems like you got your first pet, then," Hermione said with a beaming smile.

"Yeah," George said, "She's brilliant. She got you into my flat, didn't she?"

Hermione blushed and looked away from his smirking face. When he had asked her for a little first-hand help she had been wary. In his letter he went on about how if she had Crookshanks for so long now (and kept him miraculously youthful, to the point of him procreating) she would be prime for advice.

"I never knew you were underhanded enough to use a cat to lure me in," Hermione said as she stroked a finger down the kitten's back.

"I'll do anything to get your attention," George said seriously.

He was staring at her intensely, like she was the only thing around. Hermione attempted to look away, but his hand rose and held her chin in place. She didn't resist as he leaned over his kitten to place a light kiss on her lips. He pulled away, waiting for permission.

Hermione gave it as she leaned forward for another kiss.

.

"Oh my God. Oh my Merlin. Oh my _Dumbledore_!" Hermione quietly exclaimed, darting a look across to the redhead aside of her. She lifted the covers that hid anything past his midriff; she placed them back a moment later.

Definitely naked. Just like her.

It wasn't like she couldn't remember with clarity last night's activities (moans, bed springs squeaking and passionately yelled out first names) but it was still a shock to wake up to. She couldn't believe she had done something so intimate with her ex-boyfriend's brother. Granted, she should probably classify him as something else, seeing as they had had sex (multiple times) last night. Maybe George-I-cowgirl-fucked would be a better way to classify him.

Hermione buried her face in her hands. It wasn't like she regretted it, but she hadn't ever slept with anyone who invited her over for cat help.

Thinking of the kitten, Hermione looked up in horror to see that little thing looking up at her from the end of the bed. Her shining, golden eyes blinked at Hermione, and then across to a still snoring George. Hermione suddenly understood George's question yesterday afternoon. Without warning the cat opened its mouth and let out a loud meow something its size shouldn't be able to produce.

George immediately started, almost falling off the bed as he straightened. His chest dropped in relief as it was just his kitten sitting at the end, glancing between both humans.

"See? Judging us!" he laughed.

Hermione couldn't find it to laugh; she grabbed her pillow and muffled a scream in it.

"I know being woken by her is offsetting, but that's a tad dramatic," George said as he leaned over. Feeling his chest brush against her back, Hermione stiffened and turned in a wave of curls.

"I've already lost an ear, don't make me lose an eye," George commented as he gingerly rubbed his eyes, where her hair must have hit him. Regardless, a grin still played on his face.

Hermione tried to think of something to say. Seeing her face blank and confused, George sighed.

"Why are you looking at me like that? And why have you not said one word? I know it wasn't your voice I banged out of you last night-"

"How are you so calm?" Hermione groaned as she rubbed at her eyes. "I can't believe we..."

"Start believing. It was fantastic," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione squealed at the full body skin-on-skin sensation.

"George..."

"Don't you dare say you faked it," he said threateningly.

"No, of course not-"

"Than nothing else matters right now. All I want to do right now is enjoy the morning sun with my little kitten."

"Then excuse me-"

"By kitten I mean you," he growled as he nipped her ear lobe playfully.

Hermione laughed, and with that everything felt alright. Even though George had just declared his love-at-first-look only weeks ago, that they had just fallen into bed in a tangle of limbs and lips last night, and that right now she wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms. It was going to be work out.

"I wasn't the one purring last night," she said.

"Guilty as charged," George hummed.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.20.2012; Word Count: 950<p>

**A Parting Note**: So I think for now this collection is going to be completed. I have more ideas/outlines, just no time to write them out right now. And there's other stories to update :) Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted!


End file.
